


I Found Out Your Secret

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Hugs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, both stiles and derek love doctor who, derek finds stiles' tumblr and thinks it's his biggest secret, if only he knew, it's not outright stated but that's what i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to think when Derek sent him a message about knowing his 'secret'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Out Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pretty quickly and I'm not sure if it's in character on not, since my forte is not fluff or dialogue, but I tried.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by the lovely truealphabellamy on Tumblr: 'person A discover's B's secret tumblr blog (you decide what type of blog) and tells them "I found out your secret" without being specific about the "secret". Person B panics and tries to lie they're way out of it, thinking A discovered their /real/ secret of...(whatever you want the secret to be). This could be funny or serious, whatever you want :)'. I hope I did this cute prompt some justice.
> 
> Several points in this fic are influenced by me: Derek and Stiles' shared love for Doctor Who, Stiles obsession with the Eleventh Doctor and the fact that Stiles ships Whouffle and Hannigram.
> 
> Edit (14/9): Thanks for 50+ kudos!
> 
> Edit (6/12): Thanks for 120+ kudos!

Derek finds himself on Tumblr on a cold, lonely Saturday night, questioning what his life has turned into.

Cora had forced him into searching this fucking website, even helping him sign up and set up his own blog, all because apparently he needed some place to vent his feelings about Doctor Who - preferably where she wasn't involved.

He really didn't understand why she didn't want to hear about Clara's clear emotional journey - it was a very interesting topic in his eyes - but Derek just rolled his eyes and went along with it, as she set up ' _thebigbadsourwolf_ ' - grinning about Stiles' nickname finally becoming useful for something other than teasing him - and commanded him with a glare and a smirk to follow some blogs and send some asks.

She pointed out the tags system and had ran off to go out with Lydia on one of their diner dates, yelling over her shoulder that if he hadn't gotten at least one follower by the time she got back she'd do some unspeakable thing to him, her voice deadly serious. Derek still had nightmares from his childhood from what she did to him after he'd played a silly little prank on her; getting on her bad side was a terrible idea.

He'd trailed through the doctor who meta tag, scrolling through with his chin resting on his hand, looking for something interesting to read, when he came across a theory analysing Missy and her actions, and noticed something strange immediately.

That was Stiles' face.

That icon was undeniably Stiles. The mole-dotted face that haunted his dreams turned to the side, button nose upturned and the light hitting his eyes at just the right angle to make his eyes look like molten gold. 

He'd found Stiles' Tumblr.

The name of the blog was something he entirely expected - 'geronimogoestheraggedydoctor' screamed Stiles; the boy was an obsessive Eleven fan who'd had an intellectual argument with Derek over whether Eleven or Ten was better, which had ended in barely diguised flirting that Stiles had obviously not realised he was doing, a bright red blush covering pale skin when Peter told them to get a room - but when he clicked on it, it led to a professional, clinical blog that did not fit what Stiles was (an overactive spaz, of course).

Listed down the side were various fandoms, and Derek found himself clicking every one to find theory after theory with well supported arguments and concise points, but the sarcasm clear in a lot of them made him laugh as he thought of Stiles presented these himself, hand on his hip and eyes blazing.

What made this discovery even sweeter was the other content of the blog: the clear love Stiles had for fictional relationships. He recognised the Eleven and Clara quote in the description, and he had no idea what 'Hannigram' may be, but with Stiles' track record it was probably something creepy.

Without even thinking about it, the alpha picked up his phone from the table and texted Stiles quickly.

"I found out your secret."

A minute later, he was regretting it.

-

Stiles wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to think when Derek sent him a message about knowing his 'secret'.

He had froze and sat still for several minutes, blank and unthinking, until the reality of the situation had kicked in and his mind was overtaken with panic, as he slammed down the keys on his phone.

**_What secret?_ **

He sat, whole body twitching with impatience, flushing at the thought of Derek finding out that. He really liked Derek - past the point he should - but even he, even with all the crazy shit he'd experienced, would not understand his secret. Only Ginger and the rest of the drag queens at the Jungle got him.

**You know what I mean.**

Stiles gulped at that, fingers flying as he typed out a response.

**_I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, Sourwolf._ **

**Really?**

Derek's text seemed so sure, that Stiles felt the worry start to take over, but he calmed down enough to send a reply.

**_Really._ **

**_Whatever you think you know, it's probably not true, anyway._ **

_Shit._ That sounded suspicious as hell. 

"No, no, no," he muttered, tears forming in his eyes as he thought about the humiliation that Derek would put him through if he found out.

**Your blog.**

Stiles blinked, tears stuck to his lashes. "What?"

****_Eh?_ ** **

****Your blog. I found it.** **

****I have to say, I expected the amount of Eleven stuff on here.** **

****Also, apparently, you and Cora share a love of Hobrien.** **

****Whatever that may be.** **

Oh. _Oh._ Derek had found his Tumblr.

Stiles' head titled back in a full blown laugh. He didn't know. _He didn't know._

_Thank God._

****_I always saw Cora as a slash fan._ ** **

****_Not that I expect you to know what that means._ ** **

****You're not mad?** **

Stiles snorted at that, wondering why Derek would ever think that. A secret Tumblr blog was nothing compared to his other hidden issues. 

****_Of course not._ ** **

****_Why would I be?_ ** **

****You seemed to be defensive about it.** **

****Unless there's another secret you were talking about. ********

_Shit. Fuck._

********_I have no other secrets._ ****** ** ** **

************_None._ ** ** ** ** ** **

************_At all._ ** ** ** ** ** **

************You don't seem so sure about that.** ** ** ** ** **

************_I'm sure, Derek._** ** ** ** ** **

After that, Stiles received no replies and was left for ten minutes to stare at the glowing screen, waiting for something from the other. He realised with irritation at himself that maybe he'd been too snappy with his friend, and that he'd ruined everything again in an attempt to keep his best kept secret safe.

Throwing a hand over his eyes, Stiles lent back in his chair, groaning and muttering curses under his breath. 

"You okay?" he heard, and the brunette flew up, swinging around and staring at the man in the corner while pinching his nose.

Really, Derek? You still haven't learnt how to use a door?" 

The wolf looked sheepish, eyes downcast, before reaching out. In the blink of an eye, Stiles had his face pushed into a strong chest, and needless to say, he had no idea what was going on. 

"Er... Derek? You okay, buddy?" 

"You sounded upset," the alpha says, pushing his head into the brunette's hair and holding him close, the tone of his voice, sounding desperate and completely, utterly awkward, pulling on Stiles' heartstrings.

"If you ever need to talk," he hears the other say, the nervousness of his voice causing the mole-covered boy to tighten his arms. "I'm here."

Stiles just nodded, relaxed and limp in the wolf's hug.

If Derek kept this up, maybe he'd feel good enough to tell him his secret. 

Just not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me a prompt at my [writing sideblog](http://strawberryargent.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
